Death Diary
by KiraSupporter42
Summary: The story begins at the start of Death Note, and far past the end of Future Diary. Yuno messes up the future by trying to steal the Death Note, and changes whole lot of things. This is my first fanfiction/crossover, so a lot of input would be nice :) Sorry about the short length. I'll try to make the chapters longer as I proceed. Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami sat behind his desk at school, watching all there was to see outside the window next to him. The teacher was babbling on about something in English, which he never had much interest in. He was thinking about the news report he had seen on his way to school, and how it had affected him. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about every part in this world that was evil… and the more he hated it. He saw a girl walk into the school grounds. Her hair was long and pink, and she was wearing a school uniform, but not his school's. Light watched closely as she walked to the middle of the courtyard. She stood there for a moment, and then looked up at him. Light almost fell of his seat and looked away quickly. How did she know he was looking at him? He looked back, and she was still staring directly at him. He could see her piercing stare from all the way up through that window. All of a sudden, a book fell past the window and onto grass of the courtyard. Had it been thrown from the rooftop? In a flash, the girl rushed forward and picked up the book. Light watched as she flipped through the pages, then slipped it into a small satchel by her side and ran off. Light pushed his chair back and sprinted out the door, heading for the courtyard. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he felt a strong impression that he needed to get that book from the girl, whoever she was. He dashed out the door and into the courtyard. He saw her running out the school gate and ran after her with renewed energy. Something really wanted him to get that book, no matter what. He burst out of the school grounds and saw her dart into an alley. He followed quickly and found her sitting down with a pen, flipping through the pages.

"Hey!" Light yelled, startling her. She got up, put the book back in the satchel and tried to run, but stopped and screamed, looking directly in front of her. She turned around and bumped into Light, who blocked her exit. He looked past her and saw nothing but an empty alley.

"What are you trying to get away from?" She struggled to get past him, frantically trying to get away from whatever she could see. Light grabbed her shoulders and shook her "What is it!? What do you see!?" The girl pulled the book out and slammed it against his chest. He lost his breath, but not from the blow; before him stood a large, clown-like creature with wings spanning from one side of the alley to the other.

The beast stepped towards them menacingly and with a swift movement, snatched the Death Note out of the girl's shaking hands. She grasped for it as it left her hands, but he was too fast and too tall for her to reach. He looked over at Light, and grudgingly placed it into his hands.

"Here." he said in his deep, dark voice. "Take it and go home." Light was still in absolute shock, but found the will to slowly turn around and walk away. The monster watched as Light walked off, then the moment he was out of sight, he spun around and looked the girl in the eyes, bringing his face close to hers. "You don't belong here, girl," he growled "and you had better clear off and mind your own business. That book is meant to fall into Light's possession, not some time meddler." And at that, he flew straight up and disappeared above the alleyway. The girl straightened up and smirked to herself "A clown? Heh, I figured he'd be a bit scarier than that." She checked her phone, and jogged away in the opposite direction Light went.


	2. Chapter 2

As Light walked home, his mind was racing with so many questions. Who was that girl? Who was that monster? Why were they here? What is this book? Why did the monster want him to have it? All of these questions had barely any answers, so he decided to just forget about it until he got home, then he would investigate the book further. When he got home, he walked through the door and straight up to his room, without so much as a "Hello" to his Mom. She called out to him. "Light? Why are you home so early? School doesn't finish for another few hours, doesn't it?" He ignored her and closed his door, throwing his bag on his bed and walking over to his desk, where he sat down and placed the book in front of him.

"Death Note…" he read out loud. He opened the book and looked inside. As he read the rules, his gaze narrowed to the first line, and kept flicking back to it every now and then. It worried him greatly. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." He read the first page and sat back in his chair, thinking. There was no doubt in his mind that this wasn't a trick, because of the big fuss made over it between that girl and the monster. He shivered, remembering that big smiling face. "Why did he give him the book?" he thought again, rolling the question over and over in his head. What was so important about him having it? His small TV was playing through the news on his desktop. He focused his attention on it, trying to clear his mind. There was something on the news about a hostage situation, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away from the notebook. He decided to read all of the rules first, before he did anything else. He read through, then stopped in his tracks at 'How to use it II: 3'. He nervously chuckled to himself.

"Uh huh… sure thing…" He closed the book and got up. He stretched where he stood, not entirely sure what to do next. He decided to just go to bed. Maybe he would wake up and forget all about it. He turned around and fell back onto his desk in shock. There, on his bed, was the monster. He just sat there and stared at him.

"It's true, ya know." He rasped. His smile widened. "You aren't going to Heaven or Hell. That book was placed into your possession, and now you're stuck, aren't you? Hehe… hahahaHAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically. He rolled of the bed and landed on his feet with a swift flick of his wings. He stood up straight and loomed over him. Light slowly stood up and faced the beast. His locked his knees and closed his mouth, which had fallen open at the sight of thee grotesque creature in front of him. He grabbed the Death Note and read through it quickly. The creature stood still, watching him blankly. After a short while, Light stopped reading and slowly but calmly lowered the book.

"G…God of Death…?" He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. The Shinigami chuckled to himself.

"No need to be so formal. I'm Ryuk, the 'God of Death'." Light's eye twitched.

"So… what are you gonna do? Take my soul or something? What is it that the God of Death does, anyway?" Ryuk smiled his horrifically wide smile.

"We Death GodSSSSSSSS (Plural) don't do much. Ours is a rather boring existence. We sit around gambling and sometimes we would watch you humans live out your lives. Every now and then we would write someone's name down in our Death Note, but usually we would only be laughed at for trying too hard. Don't worry Light. Your soul is as yours as it ever was." Light closed the Death Note and placed it on his desk, a bit more calmly than before. He sat back down in his seat and placed his hands on his thighs.

"So what do you want, then? As you probably know already, I've read through this book's instructions. Do you want me to kill people?" Ryuk chuckled again. He needed to play it safe and get Light back on the destructive path that he was about to walk, until that girl had to go and mess everything up.

"That book fell to you for a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but you need to forget about that girl and continue with your life. Keep that book, as you may feel that you will need to use it later." Ryuk resorted to lying about the girl in order to fix things, but in truth, he couldn't stop thinking about how much of a threat she was to his plans. "I had originally decided to let you use it of your own free will, but I've decided it would be best to help you out with it, considering the competition. Her name is Yuno Gasai. Write that name in the book now." Light stood up.

"Why does she need to die? She is no threat to me and is gone anyway." Ryuk sighed, but at the same time his mind was racing, trying to find a reason for Light to kill her. He decided to lie again.

"Death Gods can read the minds of all humans. She intends to come back, steal the book, and it to kill all of the world's leaders and throw the world into chaos. She is not the type of person I want to have my Death Note" Light thought about this for a moment. He didn't want his world to fall apart. He turned around and grabbed a pen. He slowly opened the book and held the tip of the pen to the first line. He sat there and stared at the end of the pen in awe.

"I could take a life, without needing to do anything else but write their name… It feels powerful."

Ryuk smiled widely. "It does, doesn't it?. Now hurry up and write the name down. Gasai Yuno. G A S A—"

"Quiet, Ryuk. I know how to spell it…" He lent forward over the book and slowly wrote the name down. He stopped at the 'O'. Light inclined his head slightly. "How do I know I can trust you, Ryuk? You are a god of death, after all."Ryuk thought for a moment.

"Goddammit this kid doesn't shut up." He thought to himself. "I'm gonna have to scare him into doing it." Ryuk straightened his back so his head just about touched the roof and growled deeply. "Because you have little choice otherwise" Light realised the seriousness of the situation and breathed out slowly, making sure not to show any kinds of fear. He didn't know much about Death Gods, but he could tell he would be in serious danger if he didn't do as he was told. He decided to play it safe. He looked back at the book and carefully penned the final letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasai Yuno stood before a giant, magnificent throne. She was standing on a levitating platform over an endless chasm. On the throne sat a god. The lower half of his face was covered by a thick steel collar before his face that was attached to a gold encrusted suit of armour. His long black hair flowed over the collar and his great blue eyes stared directly at Yuno. He towered over her and she bowed. The eyes smiled and a booming laugh was heard.

"Why do you continue to bow to me, Yuno? It makes you seem weak. I know better of you." The god leant forward in his throne and help out his hand, which wore a thick metal glove. Yuno jumped on it and he lifted her up to his collar. She jumped off again and sat on the edge, in front of his nose. The collar was big enough for her to sit on without fear of losing her balance. "So you found the book, did you? I hope no difficulties were found."

Yuno's head drooped. "I lost it. The Death God took it from me. He… he frightened me." A single tear flowed down to the tip of her nose, then fell down onto the god's chest, so far down. 'I'm weak…I'm sorry… Yuki."

Yukiteru sighed. "I don't actually need the book, you know? This was your idea. I don't mind if it didn't go well. I'm just happy you're back."

Yuno stood up. "I'm doing this for you, Yuki! I don't like not being able to protect you"

Yuki smiled "You don't need to protect me, love. I'm a god."

Yuno stomped in frustration "There are other things that we not even know about! Other threats! Please help me get this book for you. If you don't want me to protect you with it, then at least allow me to protect myself with it!"

His eyes grew serious. He sat thinking for a moment. "You promise only to use it for YOUR OWN protection?" He said sternly

"Of course!"

"Fine then. But if you kill anyone who isn't an immediate threat to you and you alone on your search for this book, then I will send you back to your world, for good." Yuki closed his eyes and Yuno was suddenly back in her bed. Her eyes widened. "What did he mean 'for good'"? She thought to herself. "Did he mean that he wouldn't see me again?" Her paranoia for losing him started to work up. If she was to never see him again, she would lose everything. "I have to be careful" she said out loud, then walked out of her room, then downstairs to the barroom of the inn she was staying at for the night. Yuno walked past the staring faces of the hardened men all sitting by the bar with a blank expression. She had almost reached the door when a large, meaty hand closed around her shoulder. She was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and nearly wretched. She was forcibly spun around and a bald man with a large beer gut poking out from under his shirt smiled at her.

"Hey, pretty lady. You alone? A beautiful girl like you should NEVER be alone in a place like this" he grinned widely and tried to grope her, but her hand shot up and held his arm, cutting of the circulation immediately. She twisted it around then pushed him away. In his drunkenness, he fell back and crashed into the bar, knocking someone else off their stool. She turned around calmly and walked outside. She walked off down the street in the direction of Light's house, which Yuki had conveniently showed her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted that book. It had a sort of power around it that you just couldn't resist, and she wanted that power for herself.


End file.
